The End of Days
by Kevin19
Summary: This is the last two season of Charmed as i see it. A new evil arises one more powerful then the sisters have ever faced.They will face not only a new evil but also the greatest threat to the exposure of magic ever!


**The End of Days**

Season 7 ends with the sisters vanquishing Zankou and the sister finally throwing in the towel to lead normal lives. The angel of destiny visits them again with his offer to take away their powers and this time they accept so they can lead a normal life.

**Season 8x01 – The Return of Old (Part 1)**

Chapter 1 

Flashbacks of the season finale are shown. You see Zankou vanquish the angel of destiny appearing to the sisters and the sister making the deal to strip their powers and lead normal lives.

_3 months later_

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk out of an elevator and into a lobby.

Piper: what did the therapist say about the dreams you've been having.

Phoebe: He says theirs nothing special about them. Just simple nightmares.

Paige: well when your having them they don't sound like simple nightmares.

Piper: Phoebe you wake up screaming almost every night now it cant just be simple nightmares.

Phoebe: well that's what he said I tried to explain the whole thing but he says its just all my bad experiences catching up on me. And we all know how many bad experiences we've had.

Paige: That's true I'm surprised none of us has gone crazy yet

Phoebe rests her hands on one of the columns and suddenly has a premonition. She's standing in the same spot with her sister standing next to her. Suddenly she hears guns shots lots of them everything goes into slow motion as she see bullets fly through the glass in the lobby the bullets go strait through her not hurting her cause she just in the vision but her sister fall on the floor dead. She snaps out of the Premonition.

Piper: Phoebe was that just a Premonition how is that possible we don't have powers any more

Phoebe:(whispering) take cover.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: Take cover!

Phoebe tackles Piper and Paige behind a column just as you hear guns shots and glass shattering. Piper instinctively flicks her writs causing the room to freeze. You see tons of bullets in fin air and glass falling to the floor.

Piper: How on earth did we get our power back this isn't possible

Phoebe: well we got them back at a good time anyways I mean if I hadn't had a premonition we'd be full of bullet holes right now.

Paige: Yeah but I think the bigger question who's firing these bullets at US!

Piper: well what do we do now. You know the bullets and all.

Paige: well I guess I send them back.

Phoebe: you sure about that you could kill someone.

Paige: well their tried to kill us first we don't really have a choice do we.

Piper: K well go ahead.

Paige: Bullets!

Paige holds out her hands and yells bullets the bullets turn into orbs and she gestures her hands forward causing the orbs to go flying out the window. Suddenly men with machine guns burst through the stair doors.

Piper: Oh no we got a problem. Why isn't anything ever that easy.

Piper blows up a column near one group of soldiers. The shockwave from the blast causes them to fall backwards.

Paige: Piper your using your powers

Piper: they obliviously already know about our powers why else would they be after us its not like were on anyone's most wanted list well at least any humans most wanted list.

Phoebe levitates to avoid some soldiers then kicks off one column and then kicks off another and lands behind a soldier punches him knocking him round kicks another soldier as more surround her. More soldiers come in through the front and Piper just freezes the room. Phoebe punches another soldier knocking him out too.

Piper: Phoebe I froze the room you can stop now

Phoebe: Oh opps didn't realize you froze them. My bad

A man walks through the crowd with a glowing amulet around his neck. He's about 5'10 with black hair slicked all the way back. He had dark brown eyes so dark that they gave the impression of being black at times. He had a Goatee type beard that was well trimmed. He was broad and looked muscular but in a more Gorilla type way. His hands were big and also gave a Gorilla type impression. He dressed in What looked like a very expensive black suit and white shirt and black tie. And finally wore shiny leather shoes that made a loud sound every time its heel made contact with the floor.

Paige: who the hell are you

Piper goes to try and freeze him but nothing happens

Man: Nice try piper but you wont be able freeze or blow me up.

Piper: how on earth do you know my powers

Man: I know a lot more then you think about not only your powers Piper but about your entire family.

Paige: So your behind all these people trying to kill us!

Man: Kill you haha that funny. I was never trying to kill you I need you.

Phoebe: Need us?

Paige: so wait all those guns don't have bullets in them and what about the bullets you shoot through the windows.

Man: they look like bullets don't they but they are really just stunners all it would do to you is knock you out for a while.

Paige: but they looked just like bullets

Man: That's the beauty of it.

Phoebe: what do you want from us

Piper: and how do you know so much about us.

Man: well the basics I got from her

Sheridan walks out from behind a frozen soldier also wearing a glowing amulet

Man: the rest I put together through some surveillance and buried records I found on you and your sisters.

Piper: you bitch! How could you do this. What did we ever do to you

Sheridan: Nothing personal Piper but its my job to find out what was going on

Phoebe: Yeah sure whatever. So what do you want from us

Man: We need your help. It's a matter of national security

Paige: National Security huh. Yeah I'm sure it is.

Man: We've gotten warning saying that an unknown group of terrorists are going to blow up a bomb somewhere in New York City. We've been scouring the entire city but we haven't found a thing. With your skills I believe you could help us out.

He walks over to Piper and hands her a card

Man: Give me your answer with in 12 hours. We have 36 hours until they say they'll make the bomb blow. And lets just put it this way if you don't help us some secrets might not be secrets anymore.

Piper: Fine we'll call you now good bye

Piper grabs Paige's and Phoebe's hand

Piper: lets get out of here

Man: By the way the names Will

Paige orbs them out.


End file.
